


Dress

by thepotatoherself



Series: Girl Meets Taylor Swift [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: But there isnt any actual sex, Confessional Sex, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepotatoherself/pseuds/thepotatoherself
Summary: Lucas drives the gang home after Homecoming.





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dress by Taylor Swift. May or may not have put some lyrics in. Is that tacky? Yes. Do I care? Definitely not. It's been almost a year since I posted on here, so if anybody is still out there, enjoy! Most likely will be writing more in the coming weeks. Also sorry if the formatting is bad, still gotta figure that out.

Maya gripped the armrest of the car as it came to a painfully abrupt stop. Surviving Lucas’s stops was even more difficult from the shotgun seat.  
“How the hell did you get your license when you drive like that?” Farkle asked. Although Maya agreed, she could sense a bit of jealousy in his voice. Farkle had been unable to get his license after three trips to the DMV, and he was the only one in the group that hadn’t passed now.  
“I think that he’s improved quite a bit, actually,” Riley piped up, forever the optimist. “He used to make my life flash before my eyes but now all I feel is the seat belt digging into me.”  
Lucas smiled. “No need to roast me. I got you here, didn’t I?”  
“That you did,” Farkle admitted, opening the car door and climbing out. “Thank your mom for letting you take us all home.”  
“She’ll just say something about Southern hospitality,” Maya said, glancing at Lucas. He was watching Farkle help Riley out of the car. Against Maya’s warnings, Riley had gone in four inch heels, and still was struggling to walk in them. To her credit, she had keep them on for the entire homecoming dance.  
“Got it?” Lucas asked as Riley desperately grabbed onto Farkle’s arm for support. Farkle effortlessly lifted her off her feet and started to carry her towards the entrance of his apartment building.  
“Stay safe, you two!” Maya jokingly called after them, to which Riley stuck out her tongue over Farkle’s shoulder.   
“You know they’re not getting up to anything,” Lucas said, shifting the gears as they disappeared into the building.  
“Of course not,” Maya said, recalling when Riley told her about her six step plan to losing her virginity. Homecoming was apart of it, but only step two and a half. “Tell that to Mr. Matthews.”  
Lucas laughed. “Oh man, Monday’s gonna be real fun for Farkle.”  
Maya imagined Mr. Matthews staring down a sweating Farkle and laughed with him. Even with a good kid like Farkle, Mr. Matthews was relentlessly protective of his only daughter. The past three boyfriends, Lucas included, had demonstrated that very well.   
“You know where I live, right?” Maya asked, 100% aware that Lucas knew where she lived. He had driven her home from a party a month ago that she had a few too many drinks at. According to Riley, Maya had drunkenly hit on Lucas. Not at all Maya’s best moment when it came to hiding her crush on him.  
“Course I do,” Lucas said, politely reminding Maya that the incident from a month ago was not the first of that kind. Thankfully, it was the only one that involved flirting.   
There was a silent moment. There always is. Maya had been in this situation before. Even when she tried to back out, it was inescapable. Why did she even try?  
“Do you mind if I swing by McDonald’s quick?” Lucas broke it, like he always does. “I will buy you a Big Mac and a shake or something,” He added.  
“Sure,” Maya replied. “You’re the chauffeur.”  
Another silent moment. There always is a second one, too. Then comes the real conversation.  
“Why didn’t you ask Megan?” Maya asked, trying to sound casual and failing.   
Lucas kept his eyes on the road. “To what?”  
“The hoe-down,” Maya rolled her eyes. “Homecoming, obviously.”  
Lucas exhaled loudly. “I guess she’s not really my type.”  
Before Maya could interrogate further, he countered, “Why did you say no to Will?”  
Maya couldn’t even try to hide her surprise. “Who told you about that?”  
“Riley. Who else?”  
Maya groaned. “That snake, honestly, why do I tell her anything?”  
“You didn’t answer my question,” Lucas said bluntly.  
“And you just missed the McDonald’s,” Maya said nonchalantly, regaining her composure. Lucas cursed under his breath and started looking for somewhere to turn around.  
Will from Maya’s math class, the only sophomore on the varsity football team besides Lucas, had surprised Maya after school with chocolates and a bouquet. Maya had to politely turn him down, using Shawn as an excuse. The real reason was Lucas, and he was well aware of the fact. Riley knew that, too, and that was why Maya had explicitly said to not tell anybody else.  
“Will was acting weirdly towards me the next day at practice, and when I mentioned it to Riley she just blurted it out. Don’t blame her,” Lucas said.  
“I never do,” Maya replied curtly. Even if Riley hadn’t said Lucas was the reason for Will’s rejection, he must’ve put the pieces together himself.  
Lucas pulled into the parking lot of a Taco Bell, but instead of turning his pick up truck around, he parked.  
“What are you doing?” Maya asked, staring out the window with determination.  
Lucas’s voice was sterner than usual. “Look at me, Maya.”  
At the sound of her name, everything seemed to stop. Maya turned towards him, and to an outsider it would seem grudging, but Maya was only trying to hold herself back. All her feelings flooded back to her as she looked at him. Lucas Friar was perfect, even in the light coming from the empty Taco Bell. Maya would have soaked in this image of him forever if he didn’t interrupt her thoughts.  
“How many times are we going to play this game?” He asked.  
Maya’s heartbeat was louder than the New York traffic. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
“That’s what I mean,” Lucas said, his voice rising. “How many times are you gonna leave a trail of breadcrumbs that lead me to nowhere? How many times am I going to reject other girls for you without a good reason? How many times are you and I going to have a moment in a crowded room just for you to do this when it’s just the two of us?”  
Maya could hardly breathe. Not even an hour ago, a senior had pushed Maya into Lucas in the middle of a loud rap song everyone was going crazy over. He had wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her, and then gently brushed her hair back into place. It was so brief that Maya had hardly processed it, but she had recognized the look on Lucas’s face when he tucked a blond strand behind her ear. It was the same one that had made out with her on the 4th of July under the fireworks, and before that had kissed her as snow started to fall, and even before that had almost kissed her by the campfire.  
Now speaking softly, Lucas said, “Be honest with me, Maya. You know you can trust me with anything you have to say. You and I are like best friends.”  
Maya had been confronted with this opportunity more times than she could count. Sometimes it was Lucas asking, other times Riley, and once it was even Zay. Sometimes she was honest, sometimes she lied. It didn’t matter what the variables were; it always went wrong in the end. It was like playing with fire.  
Maya looked at Lucas, thinking of how different he looked now versus the first day of seventh grade. Even back then, the worst of times in Maya’s life, Lucas had seen the best in her. He always did, through all her mistakes and lies.  
This time, Maya decided, she was going to let herself get burned.  
But not without being electrified first.  
“I don't want you like a best friend,” Maya whispered, forcing herself to make eye contact with Lucas.  
“Neither do I,” He murmured. Maya’s heart fluttered.  
“Then why didn't you ask me to homecoming?” Maya asked, unable to restrain herself. She had been asking it in her head for weeks. She had completely convinced herself he was uninterested.  
“I was scared that I was reading into all our moments too much,” Lucas admitted, blushing. “Sometimes it feels like everything between us is made up in my mind. Now I regret it. Look at you.”  
They both looked Maya head to toe, Lucas’s gaze lingering on the tight parts of Maya’s red dress. Maya’s mind was racing. He licked his lips before speaking again.  
“The makeup. The hair. The dress.” He was leaning in closer.  
Maya’s hands were shaking. “I only bought this dress so you could take it off.”  
As delicately as the first time but with twice the determination, his lips met hers. This time there was no backing out.


End file.
